Metal Gear Rising: Evil Reborn
by FanFiction Author 01
Summary: When MSC (Maverick Security Consulting, Inc.) is hired by the BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) to dismantle an illegal bio-terrorism weapons lab, they send ninja-cyborg RAIDEN to infiltrate the facility. But during this seemingly routine op, RAIDEN stumbles upon a far more sinister conspiracy. (CHRIS REDFIELD joins RAIDEN in a later chapter.)
1. Chapter 1

Raiden infiltrated the facility, keeping his wits about him (which were as sharp as his sword—to wit, _extremely_ sharp: the high-frequency blade oscillated at such a speed so as to weaken molecular bonds and cut cleaner than even the strongest of Samurai swords, i.e., _katana_, the legendary oriental weapons forged in Japan). Intelligence indicated that the laboratory, located beneath the streets of a major American city, secretly and illegally conducted research into biological WMDs (weapons of mass destruction). The BSAA (Bioterrorism Security Assessment Alliance) contracted MSC (Maverick Security Consulting, Inc., Raiden's employers) to dismantle the operation.

"Boris, we're dealing with some serious _creeps_, aren't we?" Raiden roughly intoned over his Codec.

"Da, _real_ parazity. _Be careful._"

"Always. Kev, what do we know about their security measures?"

"_Intel doesn't say what kind of systems they have in place. Be prepared to face cyborgs or UGs (Unmanned Gears), though. With the amount of money these guys pull in annually, no telling what they might have in store._"

"Understood. Doktor, any idea what they're up to here?

"Nein_. Nasty work, to be sure, but as you know, my expertise is of a more … _artificial _nature, _ja_?_"

"Yeah, yeah, all too well. Courtney, anything else I should know about?"

"_If you just wanna learn about the local cuisine_ …"

"Maybe later would be a better time, got it. Raiden, out."

Raiden darted through the endless complex of corridors and still yet more corridors, lost in a labyrinth of hallways, looking for some room of import. "I feel like a rat caught in a maze."

"Indeed you are, Raiden. Indeed. You. Are."

Raiden's HF (high frequency) blade flashed out in the direction of the voice. Materializing out of the shadows of an insufficiently-lit passage, a man, sharply dressed and wearing dark shades malapropos for usage indoors, approached Raiden.

"And just who the hell are _you_?" Raiden growled.

"_Wait a second, I recognize that dude. That's Albert Wesker, the bio-terrorist behind Tricell!_"

"Wesker? But didn't he die in Africa?"

"Die? Clearly, _Chris_ has been telling tall tales."

"They never did find a body," Raiden conceded, adopting a fighting stance. "But only because the corpse would've been swallowed up by lava."

"A trifle. Uroboros allows one to survive even the most hostile of environments. After escaping to the sea, I fed off the oceanic wildlife, reconstituting myself. Then it was a simple matter of swimming to shore."

"That's insane," Raiden grated.

"The power of Uroboros is indeed beyond the ken of someone like you, I suppose," Wesker said, a grin of white teeth gleaming in the blackness.

"_Raiden, be careful._" Doktor's voice grew low. "_That man is responsible for a great deal of the heinous acts carried out by terrorist and militia groups these past two decades. He fueled the illegal trade of 'BOWs' _(Bio-Organic Weapons)_ and viral weapons aimed at decimating civilian populations, and is himself an abomination against science, albeit a powerful one._"

"What you're saying is, this guy's a maniac, and he'll take me out if I'm not careful."

"A maniac? Raiden, I'm disappointed. Surely you should understand that the madness of this world compels me to act as I do. If i were to achieve my aims, strife and disease would become relics of the past."

"And working as a lackey for Umbrella all these years did so much toward forwarding that goal."

Wesker chuckled. "Umbrella? No, I am no longer Spencer's puppet. I have revived Umbrella as something greater, with myself in control. I have created _**Shin Neo Umbrella**_."


	2. Chapter 2

"Shin Neo Umbrella?"

"_Umbrella, officially, has been in the ground for nearly fifteen years_," Kevin explained to no one in particular. "_Shady companies like Tricell, Inc. and WilPharma made a name for themselves in the bio-weapons racket after its collapse, but no one's come close to rivaling the terror Umbrella inflicted on the world_."

Wesker, hands clasped behind his back, began pacing from side to side.

"I thought by murdering Spencer I would inherit his legacy. But Spencer was a doddering old codger professing delusions of godhood, never looking at the bigger picture. Eliminate the chaff—and then what? Natural selection runs its course, and humanity evolves. But to what end?"

"What are you going on about?" Raiden rasped. "Because it sounds to me like you're spewing a bunch of bullshit!"

"Left to their own devices, unshackled from the concerns of riffraff, what would the elite of the world accomplish?"

Raiden, unable to restrain himself any further, flew at Wesker. But his blade met no resistance, Wesker's form disappearing in smoke. Hearing footsteps approach from behind, Raiden spun around, cutting the air in front of him.

"I thought to save humanity from self-destruction, but little did I realize that I would be imprisoning those who truly matter in the doldrums of _peace_," Wesker sneered, his face contorting at the word. "Without the masses to throw at each, without armies, the powerful, who loathe fighting with their own hands, may content themselves to this farce. Such a boring world, that."

"You think if you rid the world of 'common people,' conflict would die out? But you yourself revel in violence, and I wager it wouldn't take long for this 'elite' of yours to find new ways to kill themselves."

"Perhaps, in which case I'd be dooming humanity to a suicide spiral."

"But I take it you haven't had a change of heart," Raiden gnarled.

"Behold: The _**Super T-Virus**_." From his coat Wesker extracted a vial of glowing green fluid. Raiden reflexively leapt back, though his cyborg body proved immune to all (previously catalogued) viral infections. "Don't worry; I suspect that robotic shell of yours protects you from even this."

"_Ah, the T-Virus _(Tyrant Virus)," Doktor mused. "_After the proliferation of plagas, nanomachines, and cyborgs, its use as a weapon waned. But to think someone would build on something so ghastly after seeing its horrors!_"

"Yeah, just like nukes after Hiroshima and Nagasaki, eh, Doktor?" Raiden quipped.

Doktor chuckled. "Ja, _quite right, I suppose_."

Raiden and Wesker circled one another, the vial held at arm's length, a cold, teasing smile on Wesker's lips. Twice more Raiden struck out at Wesker, but each attack missed its mark, the hiss of vibrating metal the only sound as Wesker vanished from view.

"_Raiden, don't let him goad you_," Boris warned.

"Disappointing, Raiden," Wesker admonished with a wagging finger. "But don't fret. Soon, I will reveal the secrets of the Super T-Virus and the purpose of Shin Neo Umbrella to the world. Until then, I must take my leave."

"Wait!"

But again Wesker disappeared from Raiden's vision, and this time entirely from his AR's (Augmented Reality) biometric scans. Red light flooded the corridor seconds later, and a voice helpfully indicated over intercom that the self-destruct sequence had been initiated.

"Damn it!"


End file.
